WO 2014/004456 A1 discloses a closure cap of this type in the form of a dosing cap. The cap body comprises a cap base on a closed end and a lateral surface which extends from the cap base to an open end of the cap body. The brush device having a plurality of bristles and the cap body are integrally formed in this case. The brush device having the bristles can be used to pretreat an object to be cleaned, the cleaning agent being applied by means of the bristles to a badly soiled region.
For uses in which the option of pretreating by means of the brush device is not required, a closure cap of this type is not suitable or is far too complex to construct.
A closure cap for a cleaning agent container is also known from DE 20004275 U1, the brush device containing a separate bristle carrier plate that is latchably connected to the cap body in one embodiment in this document. The two-part form of the brush carrier plate and cap body allows separate use of the cap body as a closure cap having no brush device; however, the cap body is constructed in a complex manner in this case too, in order to permit the latching connection to the brush carrier plate.
The object of the invention is therefore that of providing a closure cap comprising a cup-shaped cap body and a brush device, in which the cap body can be universally used and the cap body and brush device are as simple as possible to handle. The terms “cleaning agent” and “cleaning agent container” include washing agents and washing agent containers, respectively.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.